Explode For Me
by darkgirl3
Summary: While watching the fireworks Mason and Corey have their own explosions. This is loose sequel of Fireworks.


**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: This is the sequel to Fireworks, but has nothing to do with Liam/Theo. It's Mason/Corey with mention of Thiam. Didn't want to leave these two out.**

 **Title: Explode For Me**

 **Characters: Mason/Corey**

 **Summary: While watching the fireworks Mason and Corey have their own explosions.**

Mason moved his hand over Corey's stomach while he nuzzled his nose right below his ear. He loved being with Corey because it felt right. The last four days and nights had been wonderful. He didn't want to leave the place, but thankfully they had three more days to be in their own world. They had spent most of the day doing things together and having sex was one of those things. Right now they were lying together on the hammock outside under the stars. It was another minute or two until the fireworks started going off. Corey was lying on top of him sitting on his cock.

Corey moaned turning his head so Mason had better access to his neck. He had suppressed his healing so the hickeys that Mason had left hadn't vanished yet. He liked having them there to show that he belonged to Mason. He had always enjoyed being close to people, but it had never been satisfied from his family. He'd tried being okay with that, but it had been difficult until he found Mason. He'd thought that his ex Lucas, might have filled that, but it had ended badly. He hated that Lucas was killed, but he wouldn't trade Mason for anyone. Being with Mason was like breathing. It wasn't complicated you just took in the oxygen.

He brought his arms up intertwining his fingers with Mason's. He let out a happy sigh as the fireworks started going off. He loved moments like this with Mason. The two of them together knowing that he was safe and loved. The fireworks were beautiful going off in different colors. He had spent New Years like he was now, but Mason had been lying on his cock then. He liked the feeling of being inside of Mason. He really loved Mason being inside of him though. They always took turns, which worked perfectly for him he didn't mind if he was taking or giving. As long as he was with Mason then the world was perfect for him.

Mason moaned feeling Corey clenching around him. He kissed at Corey's neck bringing their joined hands up against Corey's chest. He moved their hands over Corey's nipples playing with them. Corey moaned arching into their joined touch. Mason's hands were under his so it gave Mason all the access, but he was guiding them now. He loved having his nipples licked the most and Mason spent plenty of time there before sex. He had cum numerous times from Mason's mouth there he couldn't remember the count. He also enjoyed Mason's tongue near his cock and ass.

Corey saw the blue and green fireworks exploding above them followed by the red ones. The colors were bright and looked lovely against the night sky. Mason pinched and pulled at Corey's nipples at the same moment another set of colors that consist of orange and blue erupted. Mason smiled getting a whimper from Corey as he left his nipples going down his torso. He wanted Corey to cum again because he was right on the edge with Corey clenching around him.

Mason took hold of Corey's cock with their hands gripping Corey the way he liked it. He moved his hand up and down Corey's shaft slowly at first. However each time a set of fireworks went off he moved a lot faster. Corey let his hands fall away from Mason's letting him have all the control. He bucked up into Mason's hand crying out his name. He clenched tight around Mason's cock before rising up. It wasn't easy in the hammock, but he managed. Mason nipped and sucked at Corey's pulse as his hand moved as quick as humanly possible over Corey's leaking cock.

Each time he brought his hand up he smeared cum from the head all the way down Corey's shaft. He had Corey slick in no time and his hand was moving a lot smother over his boyfriend's cock. Corey placed his feet flat against the hammock using it for better leverage as he started moving up and down. Mason moved his other hand over Corey's chest playing with his nipples again. Corey cried out as Mason's fingers twisted his nipples at the same time his other fingers moved along his slit. Mason spread the pre-cum over Corey's cock head massaging the pre-cum into it.

Corey was getting closer to the edge and Mason knew it from the noises that Corey was going to cum at any second. He told Corey to look up at the sky knowing his eyes were closed. Right before Corey come he always closed his eyes unless he told him not to. Corey blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking at the fireworks. Red, White and Blue fireworks went off filling the sky at the same moment Corey came shouting Mason's name as his orgasm hit. Mason smiled abandoning Corey's cock and nipples taking hold of his hips. He thrust up into Corey nailing against his prostate with each hit.

Mason watched the fireworks his self as his orgasm started. His balls rose up until they were flush against his cock. His cum rushed from them down to the tip of his cock before exploding out of his slit into Corey. It struck right against his prostate getting another shout of pleasure from Corey. Corey took hold of his cock jerking his hand up and down it getting more cum to shoot out of it. It shot up covering his chest striking against his face and mouth. Mason moaned watching Corey's face become covered. He loved jacking off and shooting his load all over Corey's body just to lick it clean. Corey would do the same thing to him and it was a big turn on.

Corey turned his cock slightly aiming it at Mason as well so he didn't feel left out. It wasn't direct hits, but Mason licked the cum that was landing against his mouth. They moaned together as their orgasms slowed down until they finished completely. They wouldn't have to wait too long since they were both semi-hard. Mason swore it was left over from being a chimera that his sex drive was the best ever. He would have preferred not to kill all the people as the beast, but his sex life was awesome. He was always horny and could get it going in no time.

Mason sighed happily kissing at Corey's neck wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. They would have to clean up soon, but until the fireworks were over he didn't want to move. Tonight had turned out wonderfully and the fireworks were brilliant. Being with Corey had been the best thing. He was really going to have to thank Liam for getting him to talk to Corey that time in the library. He had never thanked his best friend for the man he loved.

"After we shower later we're sleeping out here again tonight right?" Corey asked hoping Mason would agree.

It had been fun sleeping outside while they'd been here. He had never thought about doing it before. He guessed being away from Beacon Hills really did change ones view on after dark. He used to sleep out on his balcony a lot wanting to enjoy the night time. The stars and moon were always beautiful to look at. They'd done it once, but it wasn't the same since they'd been on a double date with Liam and Theo.

"Sure, I'd sleep anywhere you asked me to," Mason replied licking Corey's cum that had gotten on his neck.

"Good, right now just want lay with you," Corey responded watching the sky turn red white and blue from the fireworks. This was better than the last Fourth of July where he'd spent it trying to cheer Liam up. He was beyond relieved when Liam had started moving on and dating Theo. They were good for each other like Mason was for him.

"So do I," Mason agreed with a content sigh.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: Sorry was so short, but did this at the last minute wanting to have one for these two as well. Happy 4th to everyone hope you stay safe.**


End file.
